


Mas eu beijo melhor que ela?

by CatyBolton



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hooked on Monkey Fonics, M/M, a lot of kisses, its in portuguese gringo, s3 ep12
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatyBolton/pseuds/CatyBolton
Summary: Depois do beijo surpresa que Pip ganhou daquela garota estranha no baile da escola, Damien fica com ciúmes e pergunta se ele beija melhor. Pip diz que precisa provar para ter certeza.
Relationships: Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Mas eu beijo melhor que ela?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monilovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/gifts).



Depois da interrupção dos pais de Mark, e do garoto conseguir consertar a situação com um pequeno discurso motivacional sobre escolas públicas, o baile apenas continuou de onde tinha parado como se nada tivesse acontecido e a banda voltou com todo o vapor. O que foi bom, pois estava bastante divertido, Pip pensou consigo mesmo.

As crianças não haviam implicado muito com o loiro nessa ocasião e ele até mesmo conseguiu um parzinho para dançar junto. Era aquela garota de casaco rosa bem parecido com o que Kenny usava, Lizzy, com que também continuava dançando ao som da banda de rock mesmo depois de tudo, assim como todas as outras crianças.

Não percebeu que a menina estava prestando atenção em outra coisa naquele momento e o sorriso que ela abriu foi genuinamente divertido, mas também passou despercebido pelo menino estrangeiro:

— _Ei Pip_.

— Sim? 

— Acho que você deveria ir falar com Damien. — Ela apontou com a cabeça na direção das arquibancadas do ginásio, onde Pip sabia que o jovem anticristo estava desde o começo do baile, sem falar com ninguém. — Ele parece chateado com o que aconteceu.

O britânico honestamente não entendeu do que Lizzy estava falando, parou de dançar e olhou por um segundo para Damien antes de encarar a menina novamente. O garoto realmente não parecia muito alegre visto dali, sentado na parte mais baixa da arquibancada. De repente ficou realmente preocupado, tinha feito alguma coisa para chatear Damien sem perceber!?

— _O que aconteceu_?

— Você realmente não…? — O olhar confuso foi a confirmação que a menina precisava antes de parar de dançar e bater com a mão no rosto, mas depois ela apenas riu. — Aquela garota que te beijou? Sabe?

Oh sim, certo, mas o que exatamente isso tinha a ver com Damien? Continuou olhando para a garota de casaco rosa como se ela tivesse as respostas para as próprias perguntas, mas aparentemente não tinha e o loiro se viu obrigado a responder:

— Ah, _isso_? — Pip parou para refletir por um momento, pois, honestamente, já não mais estava pensando em tal incidente. Para ser sincero, sequer sabia o nome da tal menina. — Eu honestamente não estou pensando mais nisso…

Lizzy balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto estava com as mãos na cintura, quase como se estivesse decepcionada com alguma coisa. Logo depois ela fez um gesto rápido com a mão, afastando Pip, e voltou a falar, só que com um tom bem mais debochado nas palavras:

— Eu realmente acho que às vezes você só se faz de idiota, porque _não é possível_ , desculpa.. — A menina começou a se afastar. — O Damien tá puto e eu não quero virar um ornitorrinco com nada, ele já tá me olhando feio. Vai falar com o teu _namorado_ logo, por favor.

— _Mas ele não é_ -

Mas Lizzy já tinha ido embora e agora estava a uns bons metros de distância, conversando com algumas garotas, enquanto Pip ficou para trás e completamente perdido no que deveria fazer agora. Mais uma vez se virou para onde Damien estava e ele lhe encarou de volta de um jeito estranho.

Bem, talvez realmente fosse uma boa ideia ir falar com ele para entender aquela situação.

Caminho para perto do jovem anticristo e sorriu, mas não foi retribuído e o olhar mal humorado lhe intimidou por um momento, mesmo assim o loiro insistiu e se sentou do lado dele:

— Ei Damien — Chamou e o moreno realmente virou o rosto na sua direção, mas com as sobrancelhas franzidas. — por que você está chateado?

— _Eu não tô chateado…_

— Realmente? Porque você parece... — Pensou no jeito fechado e mal humorado que Damien normalmente tinha. — Bem, um pouco _mais_ que o de costume.

Ele revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços, depois olhando na direção de Pip como se esperasse algo que o loiro não entendeu bem o que era. O silêncio durou mais alguns poucos instantes até o jovem demônio bufar:

— Você tá mesmo bem com o que aconteceu?

Nesse momento o britânico precisou parar e pensar por um momento sobre o que Damien estava falando, olhando para o chão enquanto estava com o dedo indicador apenas encostado nos lábios, enquanto os outros dedos embaixo do queixo, ele lembrou do que Lizzy tinha falado mais cedo:

— Isso é sobre aquela garota…?

— Sim!? — O moreno retrucou, como se falasse o óbvio e soando também aborrecido. — _Ela te assediou_!

Pip arregalou os olhos e negou algumas vezes com as duas mãos, desesperadamente:

— O que? _Claro que não!_ De onde você tirou isso?

— _Claro que sim!_ Ela te beijou conta a sua vontade, ou seja, _foi_ _assédio_!

Mais uma vez o loiro enfatizou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, chocado com aquela interpretação tão radical de Damien. Tinha sido somente um beijo que Pip nem mesmo estava mais pensando sobre, apenas foi um pouco rápido e bastante esquisito, mas nada como um assédio!

Certo?

— Eu _realmente_ não vejo as coisas dessa maneira…

O anticristo fechou a cara novamente, dessa vez ainda mais emburrado que antes por algum motivo que realmente não compreendeu, mas gostaria. Será que ainda era sobre aquela história de assédio? Mas Phillip tinha deixado claro que não se sentiu particularmente incomodado e nem nada parecido. Então o que poderia ser…?

— Se você tá dizendo… — Ele resmungou descontente e, em torno de dois segundos depois, virou o rosto para o garoto britânico. — Mas eu, com certeza, beijo _melhor que ela…_ _Não é?_

_O que?_

Não tinha como o ambiente ficar em silêncio com aquela música, mas subitamente os dois garotos ficaram quietos demais.

Pip apenas encarou Damien de volta, enquanto sua cabeça aos poucos começava a entender exatamente o que acontecia ali e não respondeu a pergunta dele, apenas encarando o outro garoto de volta. _Damien estava com ciúmes_. Viu o rosto dele corar e precisou cobrir a própria boca para não deixar o sorriso tão óbvio, se sentindo um idiota por não ter pensado nessa possibilidade antes. _Ele estava daquele jeito por causa de ciúmes_. 

Quando ficou por tempo demais encarando o anticristo, mas sem realmente dar alguma resposta, ele lhe chamou:

— _Pip…_?

— Perdão, eu só estava pensando… 

Bem, Pip poderia aproveitar um pouco aquela situação.

— _Eu não sei_.

Damien estava com aquele olhar absolutamente chocado e Pip apenas deu um sorriso sem graça, voltando a falar antes que ele tivesse a oportunidade:

— Quero dizer, faz tempo que nós não nos beijamos, Damien. — Brincou com uma mecha do próprio cabelo apenas por um instante antes de prender atrás da orelha. — Acho que eu preciso refrescar a memória. Tudo bem para você?

Ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, encabulado, e olhou para outra direção por um momento, mas a resposta em si foi rápida:

— _Claro…_

Aquilo lhe impressionou bastante porque Damien não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de demonstrar afeto em público, mas, sendo honesto, Pip ficou feliz por ele concordar tão rapidamente. Era efeito do ciúme…? Bem, não é como se isso fosse importante.

O anticristo se aproximou, entrando no seu espaço pessoal e por isso o loiro sentiu o rosto esquentar. A mão dele agora estava sobre a sua e Pip fechou os olhos quando o rosto de Damien ficou muito perto, para menos de um segundos depois os lábios dele encostarem nos seus. Mas isso não durou muito tempo, depois de apenas alguns instantes de selinho o jovem demônio tratou de se afastar e ele não conseguiu disfarçar a vergonha:

— _Então…_ — Quando ele até mesmo afastou a mão da sua, Pip ficou levemente desapontado. — Foi melhor que o dela?

— _Mas já..?_ — Phillip respondeu imediatamente, fingindo desentendimento. — Foi muito rápido, Damien, eu mal senti e não posso te responder desse jeito! Que tal nós darmos outro beijo? Só para ter certeza.

Ele abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, perplexo, como se não soubesse o que falar por alguns instantes e verdadeiramente tivesse sido pego de surpresa:

— _Mas-_ Foi igual ao daquela garota!

— Sabe, é _você_ que está dizendo que foi _igual_ ao dela…

Damien soltou um som frustrado, alguma coisa entre um resmungo e quase um rosnado, e murmurou um “ _certo_ ” logo depois. Pip não conseguiu não sorrir assim ele chegou perto novamente e realmente segurou a sua mão, dessa vez parecendo menos envergonhado que a primeira.

Ele também não hesitou tanto no segundo beijo e dessa vez o loiro realmente sentiu a textura dos lábios, enquanto estava com os olhos fechados, assim como eles se movendo apenas vagamente. Mas também não passou disso, um encostar de lábios talvez um pouco mais demorado que o anterior, um selinho mais intenso que realmente fez Pip corar quando Damien se afastou e lhe encarou com aqueles olhos vermelhos bonitos.

Não demorou para ele fazer a mesma pergunta, mais uma vez:

— Agora o meu beijo foi melhor?

Fingiu pensar por alguns instantes enquanto o outro garoto ainda olhava na sua direção com expectativa.

— Eu acho que ainda não tenho certeza.

O anticristo estreitou os olhos e franziu as sobrancelhas, desacreditado com o que o garoto loiro tinha acabado de falar. Mas Pip não se importou, realmente gostava de beijar Damien e estava começando a ficar bom de verdade, ele não queria parar agora.

Por sorte Damien não percebeu isso.

— Sério, Pip?

— Veja bem — Tentou argumentar e gesticulou com uma mão. — eu quero poder te responder com propriedade e-

Porém não teve nenhuma oportunidade real de continuar com sua linha de raciocínio, não depois que Damien puxou o seu rosto para conectar os lábios mais uma vez. Primeiro Pip arregalou os olhos pela surpresa, mas fechou as pálpebras logo depois, ao mesmo tempo que ele moveu os lábios com cuidado. Precisou se realmente se virar para ele quando sentiu a outra mão na sua cintura enquanto a do rosto acariciava com cuidado a pele, e nesse momento o loiro também não resistiu e se viu obrigado a colocar as mãos em Damien.

Mas foi só depois que sentiu a língua que o rosto de Pip ficou furiosamente vermelho de vergonha, segurou no casaco do anticristo com as duas mãos e apertou o tecido preto assim que ele começou realmente o primeiro beijo de língua da sua vida, enquanto tentava pateticamente imitá-lo e seguir os movimentos. Parecia funcionar.

Foram longos segundos assim, mas, para Pip, tudo passou mais rápido do que realmente tinha acontecido. Estava ofegante quando Damien quebrou aquele beijo, com o coração batendo forte no peito e o rosto quente, sem perceber que ainda segurava o casaco dele, apenas encarou o anticristo tanto extasiado quanto atônito, sem notar imediatamente que ele estava lhe chamando e apenas respondeu um “ _sim?_ ” mas sem realmente prestar alguma atenção.

Damien também estava com o rosto vermelho, só que atento que o loiro:

— Esse foi melhor?

Encarou ele por alguns segundos, subitamente sem conseguir lembrar do que exatamente o anticristo estava falando:

— _O que_? 

Ele ainda abriu a boca para falar algo, mas não foi rápido o suficiente:— _Por que vocês não vão pro quarto logo!?_

Os dois garotos viraram o rosto na direção do ginásio, de onde a festinha realmente acontecia e lá estava Lizzy olhando para eles com as mãos na cintura, enquanto alguns outros estudantes estavam olhando naquela direção, cochichando entre si.

Apenas nesse momento Pip percebeu que ele e Damien estavam se beijando no meio do baile do colégio e, com essa súbita percepção da realidade, eles rapidamente se afastaram um do outro.

— Sim, valeu, vocês estavam deixando todo mundo desconfortável. — Apesar de as palavras, a garota tinha um sorrisinho no rosto e foi o suficiente para todo mundo se dispersar mais uma vez. Depois disso Lizzy apenas piscou para o britânico. — _Eu quero um obrigada depois_.

Pip sentiu que poderia morrer de vergonha e Damien ficou sem entender nada, mas virou o rosto na sua direção a procura de respostas que não vieram, enquanto Lizzy se afastou das arquibancadas. Ao mesmo tempo que fingiu que não estava sendo encarado, o jovem demônio estreitou os olhos:

— _Você estava fingindo_.

Soltou um riso nervoso e encarou ele de volta, desse modo podendo ver que ele estava sorrindo:

— Ora, mas é claro que não, eu só queria ter certeza!

— _E agora você tem_?

Assim que foi segurar a mão de Damien, ele fez questão de entrelaçar os dedos e aquele pequeno gesto deixou Pip muito contente, mas, apesar de isso, fingiu que realmente precisava pensar na resposta apenas para fazer charme, o que funcionou muito bem.

— Hm, vejamos… — Encarou Damien e finalmente sorriu de volta. — _O seu beijo é definitivamente melhor_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pip é viciado em beijos (mas só nos do Damien)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541001) by [Monilovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monilovely/pseuds/Monilovely)




End file.
